Gas generators with ignition subassemblies mounted side by side such as is disclosed by the document US 2011/0221173 A1 are known in the prior art. They show two pyrotechnical igniters mounted and crimped axially on the gas generator. On the other hand, this system, and in particular the axial crimping have in particular the disadvantage of not being adapted to rather large ignition subassemblies, which has the result that such large subassemblies must be welded, for example, but this requires complex and expensive manufacturing equipment. Furthermore, this type of crimping is not adapted to assemblies on thin parts incapable of resisting the axial crimping stresses, which renders the construction of the generator complex.